The General
by hitsugaya zeref lucifer
Summary: A mysterious individual arrives in the middle of a captains meeting. Who is she? And what connection to the gotei 13 does she have? Read to find out . My 1st fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews thx. :) rated T for mild and I repeat MILD language. pairings might come later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my 1st fanfic so please don't be to harsh in your judgment ^^. reviews/critisism are appreciated greatly :). The story will take place during the soul society arc (the one where rukia is rescued for anyone who doesn't know). also, just a warning: my Oc is going to be super overpowered. So if you don't like stories like that don't read. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach (as much as I wish I did...) Tite Kubo does.**

**OK done with all the introductions... lets start :) (I love smilies so you'll be seeing a lot of them in my A/Ns. Just ignore them)**

**The General**

* * *

**(1st captains meeting shown in the anime [the one where the ryoka are discussed])**

**3rd person POV**

The tension in the room was obvious. All eyes were on Ichimaru Gin. The person in question kept his ever present grin on his face. "what's all this? I suddenly get called in and find the captains who run soul society all gathered here for lil' old me?" he said. "guess not after all. I don't see the 13th squad captain. Did something happen?" He added as an afterthought.

"He's on sick leave" stated the 9th squad captain, Tousen.

"Again?" Gin faked surprise. "I hope he gets well soon."

"Stop joking around! You think that's why you've been called here?" the 11th squad captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, called out irritably. "you bastard I heard you went off on your own to play with some ryoka. Not to mention you failed to finish them off. What the hell's wrong with you? someone of your skills wouldn't break a sweat over 4 or 5 ryoka."

"Oh? They ain't dead?"

"What?!" Kenpachi spluttered.

"Well, I was sure they were dead..." Gin trailed off. "Maybe my intuition got dull."

*weird vreepy laughes* **(A/N kurotsuchi's laugh is VERY creepy)**

"Cut the act. There's no way someone of captains class wouldn't be able to sense if an opponent's pulse has disappeared" said man pointed out.

"Here we go again, another stupid fight between stupid old guys." the 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya**(A/N my fav character ^^)** sighed.

"That ain't nice. It's like you're saying I let them go on purpose" Gin said, drawing the attention back to himself.

"That IS what I'm saying" Kurotsuchi pointed out.

"Shut up Kurotsuchi! I'M talking with him right now. OR do you _want_ me to kill you?" Kenpachi interrupted.

The two started to move closer to each other as if in preperation for a fight (which was VERY likely going to happen :P)

Fortunately, at that moment, the door opened. A shinigami knelt on the floor and said respectfully "I am very sorry for the interruption, but there has been a disturbance at the Senkaimon"

"What happened?" asked head captain Yamamoto. The tension in the room significantly increased at the news. There were enough problems at the moment without other problems

The shinigami was visibly nervous seeing that all the attantion in the room was directed at him. "Well a person has just entered the seireitei through the senkaimon. She has no identification and is resisting arrest. She seems to be very strong and the guards at the gate are just barely fendind her off. We request immediate assistance so that she can be-"

"Wait a sec" 8th squad captain, kyoraku shunsui, interrupted him. "Did you just say SHE?" His expression has that _oh shit _look about it.

"Is there a problem Kyoraku?" A new voice rang out.

Unohana and Kyoraku stiffened at that voice.

"Speak of the devil..." Kyoraku muttered to himself.

"And he shall appear" the new voice finished. "Are you likening me to a devil? _KYORAKU SHUNSUI_" The last two words were spoken with more force, accompanied with a burst of spiritual pressure. Kyoraku panicked and said "no, no, no shogun-sama **(A/N shogun means general according to google translate)**. I was merely talking to myself." He assured the person

A figure appeared next to the shinigami (the one giving the report. I shall dub him 'the shinigami' for the moment. All other characters will have their own names) in the blink of an eye. The shinigami gasped and said "Yamamoto sou-taicho-sama! This is the person I just informed you about!"

The person was dressed in a turquiose skirt and dark blue blouse (from the world of the living). She was about as tall as Hitsugaya and has a veil obscuring her face from view. **(A/N the veil is like kyoraku's hat but with a almost opaque white veil covering it ^^)**

The captains in the room apart from Kyoraku, Unohana and Yamamoto all tensed up in preparation to fight her. Their hands moved ever so slightly closer to the hilts of their swords. "STAND DOWN!" Yamamoto ordered. The captains looked toward him in surprise. Their surprise grew when he stood up and bowed respectfully to her. Kyoraku and Unohana wordlessly slid down on one knee, inclining their heads. The captains frowned in confusion. "Show your respect to the shogun-sama." Yamamoto commanded.

The captains were bemused but followed orders and knelt in front of the supposed "shogun" apparently commanded a lot of respect. " I shall introduce her. This person is the general of the seireitei, supreme bodyguard of the soul king. She is ranked even higher than the zero division, just under the soul king himself. As such, She is of a higher rank than you and you will address her as 'shogun-sama'. Is that clear?" At the mutters of assent from the captains in the room, Yamamoto nodded, satisfied.

"Excuse me, if shogun-sama **(A/N that sounds a bit weird please PM me if you have any better suggestions for how they address her because i don't want to reveal her name yet)** is so high ranking, then why is it that we have never heard of her?" questioned Aizen **(A/N I'm too lazy to introduce each and every captain and what squad they are from so I'll just assume you know :))**

"Well... for the past 200 years I've been away from the seireitei on a...uh...official trip... yeah lets call it that" The general muttered that last part under her breath, making the rest of he people in the room sweatdrop. "Also , the fact that I exist is a closely guarded secret that only captains know so that I can actually get some sleep for once without people trying to assasinate me left and right." Everyone sweatdropped again.

Kyoraku muttered under his breath "official trip my ass. You went on another extended holiday again didn't you."

"What was that?"

"Um nothing shogun-sama." The entire room sweatdropped yet again.

Precisely at that moment, the alarm started ringing. **(A/N i dunno what that hammer banging on the wooden board is so i'll just call it an alarm bell ^^) **the general looked around " ah that reminds me. What is this I hear about a ryoka? I see the gotei 13 have let security become quite lax around here hmm? I have LOTS of complaints like horrible standard of the guards of the senkaimon. It took me barely a minute to subdue them."

The shinigami's eyes widened in fear (yes he's still here don't go forgetting about him). In a flash the general knocked him out with a sharp kick to his head. "Forgot he was there... hopefully he won't remenber anything about this... Can't have him blurting about me to every Tom Dick and Harry" she mumbled. Everyone sweatdropped again. (they're doing lots of sweatdropping :D)

"ANYWAY, I think there are more pressing matters on hand. It seems the barrier around souls society is being penetrated as we are speaking right now by a certain group of ryoka in a reishi ball launched from a certain cannon in a certain house belonging to a certain ex-noble." Everyone in the room sweatdropped AGAIN at how nonchalant she could be. "All squads go to your defence positions immediately." The general ordered.

"HAI!" The captains in the room said in unison before leaving hurriedly.

_You could prove to be interesting Ryoka-boy, or should I say Kurosaki Ichigo..._

The general thought to herself before making her way out of the room with a smile on her face...

* * *

**And... a cliffhanger (sort of). I think this lenght is pretty good for a 1st chapter don't you think? :) Please review/follow/fav or whatever ^^. Thx for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back :). Thanks to everyone who read/fav/followed/reviewed this story ^^. So in this chapter I'm officially going to start giving the thoughts from the various POVs of the characters and reveal a bit of the general's past (if I'm feeling kind enough). Also there are going to be massive spoilers so if you haven't read up to at least the start (or rather the middle) of the thousand year blood war arc (I'm talking about when they reveal who Ichigo's mother is) be prepared. That's all I'm saying. :)**

**But before that…**

**Caged Rage: thx for reviewing. I know she's cool right? I love OP characters and their characters are always very… um not exactly arrogant… but pretty close to it :D so my character is like a typical OP character ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…**

**Ok let's start…**

**Just to let you know:**

"The General" = normal text/ narration or whatever

"_The General_"= thoughts

"**The General" **=flashback

**Alright! Time to start :)**

**Aizen's POV**

I walked to squad 5's defence position, mulling over what had just happened during the captain's meeting. Overhead, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends slowly penetrated the barrier around the Seireitei in their reishi ball.

_Who exactly is this shogun-sama? I have a feeling she's going to be a bother in the near future… Will she interrupt our plans and how powerful is she really? To be able to make Kyoraku-taicho so panicky...So many questions… A mysterious figure… what should I do about this…_

I looked up.

_It seems Kurosaki Ichigo has finally made it through the barrier... Time to start the next stage of my plans. I'll deal with this thing later. For now, I must start my preparations._

**General's POV**

I stood on the roof of one of the Seireitei's many buildings, my head tilted up to look at the reishi ball piercing the barrier. For once the veil actually came in useful, blocking out the3 glaring rays of the sun that threatened to obstruct my vision and damage (maybe) my eyes.

_Kurosaki Ichigo__… not only are you the son of a Quincy and a soul reaper, that soul reaper is also of a captain's level… It will be interesting to watch you…_

I quickly flashed stepped towards one of the light rays **(A/N I don't know what they are called so I shall call them light rays. They are the things that the Karakura people were in after the cannonball exploded when they got separated)** that came from the reishi ball.

Upon arriving at the scene, I found a huge crater on the ground.

_There're some traces of reiatsu here… the person who landed here must be of captain level_

Suddenly, I caught a flash of black disappearing over a nearby rooftop. I flashstepped over and began to give chase. Damn it was fast. To normal shinigami of even maybe lieutenants it would probably be just a black blur, but my eyes were sharp and I could clearly see the form of a black cat in front of me. I narrowed my eyes.

_This cat is giving off the same reiatsu as the traces in the crater. What exactly is it? Or should I say who…_

I finally managed to corner the cat at a deserted place. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. Suddenly, the cat began to glow bright. Narrowing my eyes, I got ready to cast a kido spell should I need it.

"Shihuoin Yoruichi?!" I asked incredulously. It was strange to think that after all she, Urahara Kisuke and the visards did to escape from soul society a hundred years ago, she would just waltz back into soul society where she was a wanted criminal.

**Flashback**

**I was in the world of the living for a while when I was on my…er…official trip. So I just happened to run into Kyoraku (who was buying sake) and he updated me about the recent news in soul society.**

"**Two captains have been exiled and 3 more along with their lieutenants have been hollowfied. The culprit was Urahara Kisuke, who was one of those exiled. Shihuoin Yoruichi was the other captain exiled because she helped him escape. All of them fled form soul society and I suspect they're hiding somewhere in the world of the living right now." He then proceeded to explain the situation to me. **

"**So what do you think of it?" I asked. Something just didn't seem right here.**

"**It's suspicious but Yama-jii told us to let it go and just keep an eye out for the traitors. But I have a very bad feeling about this. We're missing something here."**

"**I think so too. Why would someone from one of the 4 great noble families betray the gotei 13 like that? Not only that, the captain and lieutenants did that too. And how were they hollowfied in the first place?" Something deep in my past stirred inside me and reminded me that I was no different from those 'visards', but I pushed it away.**** (A/N a bit of foreshadowing for her past :). I'll just leave you hanging with this bit of info ^^) **

**Flashback end**

And here the traitor stood, in front of me, not even trying to run or hide. Of course, I could easily catch her, but the fact that she wasn't even trying just made me even more suspicious. What the hell was she trying to do? Just then we felt a flare of reiatsu.

_This reiatsu…It's almost exactly like Isshin's… It must be that Kurosaki Ichigo…the enemy he's fighting… a third seat? Of the 11__th__ division nonetheless…Hmm…_

**Ikkaku's POV**

I lay on the ground, defeated.

_That boy… Ichigo… he's really strong. He could even possibly match up to tai-cho_

A shadow fell over me. Looking up, I found a person wearing clothes form the world of the living staring down at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You were fighting Kurosaki Ichigo. Am I right?" She ignored me.

"So what?" I asked. What was this person doing in the Seireitei?

_Wait…could she be a ryoka?_

"Are you a ryoka?" I asked warily. A normal person wouldn't be here and she didn't seem to be a shinigami. So the only thing she could be was a ryoka. She laughed.

"No I'm not."

Shocked, my jaw fell open.

"Stop lying! You're obviously not a shinigami and a normal person would not be here! If you're not a ryoka then what are you?"

She just smiled and picked me up, slinging me over her shoulder as if I weighed next to nothing. She then started flash stepping off.

_She's so fast… faster than most captains… maybe she could even compare to the 'Goddess of flash'. And where is she taking me? If only I had enough strength to put up a fight… damn I'm so weak._

After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped.

"3rd seat Madarame!" I heard someone call. 3rd seat? That means we're still somewhere in the Seireitei. That was my last thought before I blacked out completely.

**General's POV**

After dropping off the 3rd seat at the 4th squad, I quickly left before anyone could see me.

_Where is Kurosaki Ichigo? His presence doesn't seem to be here… which means he must be in the sewers underneath… I shall not go after him today. It's too troublesome and I'm far too likely to be spotted by someone. _

I suddenly saw the 11th squad captain… what was his name again? Oh yes Zaraki Kenpachi. He was running around, with his lieutenant(?) on his shoulder

_What is such a young girl doing as a lieutenant? The 11__th__ squad just keeps getting more and more stranger…_

Kenpachi was running all over the place, with his lieutenant perched on his shoulder giving him directions. I sweat dropped. From my vantage point, I could clearly see that he was running around in circles. His sense of directions sucks. The sun was setting already and soul society had yet to make even an ounce of progress on this ryoka problem.

_Note to self: remind Yamamoto to step up on the gotei 13's efficiency. And get someone to teach Kenpachi where everything is so he won't get lost._

Suddenly, there was a spike of reiatsu near the steps leading to the HQ. **(A/N it's the place where Renji and Ichigo had their fight) **He's got into another fight so quickly…

This time his opponent seems to be a lieutenant. I started making my way there.

-A few minutes later-

Upon arriving at the scene, I found that the fight was almost over. …Or rather it _was_ over. I was just looking at the post-fighting talking and nonsense. The lieutenant … Renji Abarai was it? gripped Ichigo's kimono and made him promise that he would rescue Rukia. My eyes widened as I saw that the ground had been split open in a ferocious attack.

_It reminds me of the Getsuga Tensho that Isshin used to use. Hmm maybe Ichigo inherited the attack from his father._

Ichigo promptly fell over, leaving the 4th squad member and the son of the Shiba clan to get him away from the scene before the shinigami came. They just barely managed to get away before the 5th and 3rd division lieutenants arrived.

I left. The excitement was over.

**Momo Hinamori's POV**

I looked sadly at Renji. His condition was bad.

_Why did he engage the ryoka on his own? Why couldn't he have waited for us?_

Kira was mentioning calling the 4th division when suddenly Kuchiki-taicho walked in.

"Throw him in jail." He said indifferently.

I gasped. _Abarai-kun took on a ryoka all by himself! Why should he be thrown in jail?_

But before I could voice my objections, a new voice sounded behind Kuchiki-taicho.

"Ara ara Kuchiki. Shouldn't you show more concern towards your subordinates?"

I stiffened at that voice. It was authoritative, but at the same time I had never heard of it before. To talk to a captain so disrespectfully, isn't this person overstepping her boundaries? After all, only the head captain was of higher rank than Kuchiki-taicho. _Could it be that this person is a ryoka? After all. Only the ryoka would do this kind of thing._

I got my zanpakuto ready to defend Kuchiki-taicho if needed. But, to my utter surprise, Kuchiki-taicho just inclined his head respectfully before leaving with a "hai".

"I've called squad 4 already. They should be here soon. The person, who I could see more clearly now, had a veil over her face. But there was that unmistakable note of authority in her voice.

_Who exactly is she? To be able to order Kuchiki-taicho around…_

-The next day-

**General's POV**

I was sleeping in my quarters at the outskirts of the Seireitei when suddenly the alarm started ringing.

_What is it now? Don't tell me Kurosaki Ichigo is up already? Even with that 4__th__ squad member healing him, with those injuries he should still be incapacitated._

I threw on my clothes and flashstepped over to the HQ. When I got there, I was greeted by the sight of a body of one of the new captains yesterday. He was stabbed through with his own sword, and left hanging on a wall. The girl from yesterday was distraught.

_She must be that captain's lieutenant._

I narrowed my eyes as anger overcame the girl and she tried to kill one of the captains, thinking that he was the cause of her captain's death. She was stopped by another lieutenant and the both of them started a fight, only to be interrupted by yet another captain, who broke up the fight and sent both lieutenants to holding cells. With all the lieutenants gone, I jumped up to the dead captain and stood on the air next to him. Gingerly, I removed the sword impaling him and lowered him to the ground.

_Something doesn't feel right about this body… it's like its fake…I can't sense any reiatsu at all… even if he has been dead for a while, I should still feel a some of his reiatsu disappearing._

I motioned to the white-haired captain... hitsugaya? to bring his body to the 4th squad for a better examination.

_What is going on here exactly? I need to find out. Maybe I shall go visit this 'Rukia' person they're talking about…_

**So how was this chapter? I did this over a few days because of school ^^. Please fav/follow/review thx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back :). Sorry for not updating for a while ^^. This chapter is pretty short because I really haven't had much time to do it what with school and everything. So this is the next chapter of the general. Hope you all like it. Thanks to all the people who faved/followed/reviewed this story :P. Love you all :D

General POV

I appeared in front of the repentance cell.

"Halt!" shouted the guards in front of the cell. "Who the hell are you?"

I rolled my eyes before quickly disabling them by knocking their pressure points.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep my existence a secret… I'll consider revoking that order some other day. For now I have to visit a certain prisoner sentenced to excecution.

Slipping into the cell, I scowled in annoyance as I felt the seki-seki dampen my power.

Hate that feeling. Right. From now on I'm never going to a seki-seki place again. Hmph.

After my little internal tantrum, I realised the prisoner (what was her name again? Ah yes kuchiki rukia) was staring at me with a strange look on her face.

What?

I was feeling kind of irritated and her look only served to irritate me more.

Ok calm down. Don't go taking your anger out on her. It's not becoming of someone of such high status like you.

I took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" a voice cut through my thoughts. I ignored her.

"Kuchiki Rukia. You have been sentenced to death for transferring your powers to a human, Kurosaki Ichigo. Is that right?" _or should it be Shiba Ichigo…_

"Yes."

"Hmm… don't you think that's a little too harsh? I mean personally I don't think this warrants a death sentence… maybe a few years in jail, but certainly not a death sentence."

"What's it to you?! You're not an officer of the gotei 13, and your not from Karakura town either. So who the hell are you?" she practically shouted at me.

I winced. "Ouch! That was kinda low. Especially since you don't know me. Well I AM an officer of the Gotei 13 thank you very much. I came just to talk to you coz I'm bored. I'm leaving now see ya."

With that, I winked at her and left the cell, with her staring after me. I could feel her eyes boring into my back. Precisely then, a wave of reiatsu hit me.

Kurosaki Ichigo… and this is the 11th division? Kenpachi… I guess. The captain of the 11th always has that name.

At the same time, there was a spike from the 8th division barracks.

Hmm… Kyoraku… and this is one of Ichigo's friends. His spiritual pressure doesn't even begin to compare to Kyoraku's. Hmph. Wonder if he'll live. Well Kyoraku is pretty merciful. And that guy's pretty much just a kid. He'll let him live. Wait now's not the time to be drifting off thinking about Kyoraku and his crazy antics! I still have a fight to watch! Hope it's not over yet…

I flashstepped over to the top of the steps where Kenpachi and Ichigo were fighting. Ichigo was lying on the ground, obviously defeated while Kenpachi slowly walked away, leaving Ichigo to look at his back. His zanpakto was lying broken next to him and he was in his own ever-so growing pool of blood.

So this is how the fight's gonna turn out huh? Looks like he wasn't so great after all. I overestimated him.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of Ichigo. He was clad in a black amd red cloak and wore glasses. I gasped in shock.

Juda Bach! What the hell is HE doing here?!

I narrowed my eyes. Time had stopped and Kenpachi was in mid stride, while Juda Bach reprimanded Ichigo before pulling him into his inner world.

There's nothing I can do at the moment. I'll just have to question the boy when this thing blows over. Juda Bach… what are you doing exactly? This boy is the result of a union between a soul reaper and a quincy. So what are you doing? I thought you wanted to get rid of all the impure quincies? **(A/N I didn't really get all this thig so I'm coming up with my own version of what happened. Feel free to correct me or anything with regards to this thing. Just leave a PM in my inbox :)) **what you're doing now goes against what your actions all those years ago… what are you thinking now?

I waited for Juda Bach to make his reappearance. When he finally did, time started moving once more. Kenpachi turned around, only to find Ichigo in a storm of reiatsu, his sword whole again. The most surprising thing was that his bleeding had stopped.

This skill… could it be blut vein? But he hasn't unlocked his quincy powers yet… what's going on here?

Ichigo and Kenpachi continued to fight, while Kenpachi's bloodlust continued to grow higher and higher. He suddenly ripped off his eyepatch, and his reiatsu peaked.

What is this? Don't tell me he was hiding something under that eyepatch… that's just dirty.

Ichigo seemed to have come to the same conclusion as me. "What the hell were you hiding under that eyepatch?" he questioned.

Kenpachi just laughed. "I wasn't hiding anything under my eyepatch!" He laughed insanely before going on to explain how his eyepatch was something that was made to supress his enormous reiatsu.

I merely looked on at the fight, even when they started charging up their reiatsu for one final attack.

Hmm… it sems that this captain hasn't even gotten his shikai yet. I thought he didn't relaease his shikai because he could defeat Ichigo without it, but now it seems like this is not the case. His reiatsu is impressive, but he's working alone, without any help whatsoever. He can't win against Ichigo, who is working alongside his zanpakto, who seems to take the form of the quincy leader. I think his name was Zangetsu? Ichigo is going to win this thing.

It seems I was right after all. Well sort of. In the end, it was Ichigo who fell first, but Kenpachi gave the victory to him before falling alongside Ichigo, his sword breaking in two. I watched silently as Kenpachi's lieutenant took himway to get his injuries healed before I jumped down and met Yoruichi in her cat form.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "He has a long way to go if he wants to rescue that Kuchiki girl from execution. Right now he can't even stand up to some of the captains without sustaining serious injuries, let alone go against all of them in the short time we have left. He doesn't even have bankai."

"Why don't you help him? Call off the execution for a while longer. You have enough authority to override central 46's orders after all. Being the royal bodyguard of the soul king, you answer to no one but the soul king himself. You can do all this so why don't yopu help him?" she replied.

"I have my reasons. Partly because I want him mature on his own, he has a lot of potential and stands to become a great asset to the Gotei 13. If he gets help from me now, he won't be able to realise his full potential as he will always fall back, thinking that he will have help."

Yoruichi nodded in agreemant. "I see your point now. So the thing nhe really needs now is bankai right?"

"Yes. With bankai he should be able to go against most of the captains… if they come at him one by one of course. Which won't happen. I'll see what I can do about that. Bring him to your secret training area and teach him bankai using that weird doll thingy will you?"

"Ok."

"See you then."

With that, Yoruichi transformed into her human form and carried Ichigo off to her secret hidey-hole. I sighed.

_Time to clear up the place…_

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review :)**


End file.
